


Handyman

by siderealSandman



Series: Putting the Tri in Triad [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Call this a T+ rating, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Suggestive Language typical of a trio of twenty year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Between the three of them they had enough money for a crummy apartment close to Sora’s college and not much else.Which meant when the sink broke, drenching Yamato in a shower of cold water, they couldn’t exactly call a plumber to fix it. Fortunately, at least one of them could put together a kitchen sink and look good doing it.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Putting the Tri in Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896460
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> After literally almost 10 years I am writing Digimon fanfiction again, but this time I've transcended the Taiora/Sorato ship war and elevated myself to Taiorato Nirvana

Between the three of them they had enough money for a crummy apartment close to Sora’s college and not much else. 

Which meant when the sink broke, drenching Yamato in a shower of cold water, they couldn’t exactly call a plumber to fix it. Fortunately, Sora, Yamato, and Taichi formed a complete, functioning adult by combining their competencies. 

Yamato could cook well enough for the three of them and kept household schedules running smoothly. Sora managed to stretch three measly college-student salaries into something resembling a budget they could live by and made sure their power didn’t switch off because they didn’t pay the power company. Taichi liked to clean while listening to international football games, and when the situation called for it, could fix just about anything if he had the tools and a video on his phone showing him how to do it. 

“No, I  _ don’t  _ want to take a survey!” Taichi growled, using his mostly clean nose to bump against the Skip button on the screen of Sora’s phone as she held the video for him to see. “Or subscribe to your channel! Just tell me how to fix the stupid sink!”

“Yell louder; he might hear you this time,” Sora sighed, leaning her forehead against the sink counter. Normally straddling her partner’s bare stomach was a fun way to start the weekend but not when they were struggling to figure out how to attach a faucet head on top of homework and a thousand other things they would rather be doing. 

“Yell loud enough and a professional might take pity on us and do it for free,” Yamato said, toweling his hair off as he stepped back into the kitchen, kneeling down next to Sora. “Do you know what you’re doing in there?” 

“No, but SinkKing004 does,” Taichi said, squinting at the video as he fumbled around for a tool. “Can you get me the crescent wrench from the table?” 

“Sure…” Yamato said, glancing at Sora who just shrugged as though to ask  _ why are you asking me?  _ Turning around, Yamato spied the hodgepodge collection of tools Taichi had gleaned and borrowed from everyone in their extended families. He scowled at them for a moment, glancing at Sora with a raised brow as he carefully picked up a wrench and passed it to Taichi. 

“Thanks,” Taichi said, earning twin sighs of relief from Sora and Yamato as they watched Taichi work, brow knit in concentration as he followed the instructions on the screen. Yamato’s lips quirked involuntarily as Taichi started mouthing the instructions, scowling as a giggle slipped out of Sora’s mouth. “Enjoying the show?” 

“Very much,” Yamato said, peering through his bangs at a lone bead of sweat that rolled down the side of Taichi’s neck and came to a rest in the crook of his shoulder. 

“Like you didn’t take your shirt off on purpose, you  _ tease _ ,” Sora chuckled, smacking Taichi’s bare chest as Yamato sat with his back against the counter, head resting against the cool faux-wood paneling. 

“Only a tease if he doesn’t follow through,” Yamato reminded her, exchanging a knowing nod with Sora. 

“I’m sorry, is this  _ doing it  _ for you two?” Taichi laughed, ducking his head out from under the sink to grab a sip of water. 

“No; the sight of our boyfriend half-naked, grunting, and covered in sweat doesn’t interest us at all,” Sora said, pushing Taichi’s sweaty hair back out of his eyes and kissing him on his forehead. 

“Just something so  _ appealing  _ about a man who can get things done around the house,” Yamato said, grabbing a paper towel and brushing the sweat of Taichi’s brow. 

“You know this is how bad porn starts, right?” Taichi chuckled, snatching the towel away from Yamato as he crawled back under the sink. “Next thing you’re going to be telling me is that you don’t have any money to pay me for fixing the sink.” 

“We’re just a couple of broke college students,” Sora said in an airy voice, running her fingernails down Taichi’s chest and watching him  _ jerk  _ a little under her. 

“Surely there’s something else we can pay you with…” Yamato purred, tugging on the drawstring holding his shorts up. 

“Don’t write checks you don’t plan on cashing,” Taichi said, voice hoarse as he tightened the last bolt with a sigh. “Okay...fingers crossed.” 

A twist of pipes and a rush of water accompanied the longest second of their lives as Taichi shimmied out from under Sora, pushing her off into Yamato’s lap as he stood up. Closing his eyes, he twisted the faucet, letting out a sigh of relief after a spluttering stream of water poured out. 

“Add that to the list of half-assed home-repairs I’m qualified to do,” Taichi said, wiping his forehead off with his shirt and tossing it at Yamato who squirmed away with a grin and a wrinkled nose. 

“Get yourself cleaned up and we can celebrate properly,” Yamato said, smacking his boyfriend on the ass with his own shirt as he padded towards the bathroom. 

“Okay, but if there’s not a  _ large sausage pizza  _ waiting for me when I get out, I’m leaving you,” Taichi called, closing the door behind him. 

After a moment, the shower turned on and Sora glanced at Yamato. “Hey...did you get him to fix the lock on the bathroom door yet?” 

“Hm...you know, I don’t think I did,” Yamato said, thoughtfully, a wolfish grin in his eye as he helped Sora to her feet. “Should have told him.” 

“Shame,” Sora said, lacing her fingers through Yamato’s as they headed towards the bathroom door. “Should get him on that;  _ anyone  _ could walk in.” 

“Maybe this is one thing we just learn to live with,” Yamato said with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's starting a new series~
> 
> Taiorato Prompts/Suggestions welcome!


End file.
